Jackal
; : Jackal is the leader of The Warriors, who fights with concealed blades and explosives. He is more intelligent and cautious than the average outlaw, with his motto being "If you want to survive in this age, avoid picking fights with people stronger than you". As such, Jackal is wary of Kenshirō's true power and uses underhanded tactics to avoid fighting him directly. : He is introduced as a patron of a bar, watching some of his goons battle Kenshiro after they provoke him. He overhears Taki requesting aid for his adoptive mother, Toyo, and is tempted by the prospect of a village with a functional well. However, instead of attacking outright, Jackal opts to hang back and observe the village from afar, hoping to attack it after Kenshiro leaves. Several of his minions are less wary and attack the village immediately - although they are slaughtered by Kenshiro, their presence puts him on the alert for bigger trouble. : Despite his concerns, Kenshiro eventually leaves Toyo's village with Bat and Rin after digging a new well. Finally seeing an opening, Jackal leads his gang in a full-scale assault, only to narrowly avoid being shot by Toyo's rifle. Enraged, he stabs the old woman and (on the suggestion of his new lieutenant, Fox) threatens to hang the orphans in her care, one by one. Fortunately, Kenshiro returns to help the villagers, forcing Jackal and his gang to flee - but as a parting gift, the villain straps dynamite to several children and sends them into the village for Kenshiro to find. This leads to the death of Toyo, who is mortally wounded while shielding a child from the dynamite she removed from him. : Following this incident, Jackal finds himself being hunted down by Kenshirō, who is infuriated and disgusted by Jackal's cruelty. The outlaw leader escapes into Villainy Prison, where he used to be an inmate himself before breaking out, and tricks the monster Devil Rebirth into believing they are brothers, gaining a powerful ally against Kenshiro. However, Kenshirō defeats Devil, who accidentally pins Jackal down with his hand when he asks for his "brother's" help. The two are quickly blown up with a stick of Jackal's own dynamite. TV series : In the TV series, Jackal and his gang are underlings working for the King organization. Jackal's fighting-style is also referred to as Nanto Bakusatsu Ken. In this version, Joker blackmails Jackal into releasing Devil Rebirth, in order to kill Kenshirō. 1986 movie : Jackal makes a short cameo in the theatrical movie, as a member of Jagi's gang. Jagi kills him after he recoils in horror at his unmasked face. Video Games : In Hokuto no Ken 3 , Jackal battles Kenshiro after the defeat of Devil Rebirth. : Jackal appears as an enemy NPC in Hokuto No Ken for playstation covering the events of the manga. He is not a fightable enemy. : It is revealed in Hokuto no Ken Online that Jackal has a lover called Jill, alias Vixen. : Jackal appears as a character in Shin Hokuto Muso's legend mode. There is a mini game where Kenshiro from a rooftoop must chase down Jackal and attack him with thrown objects. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: D * Power: 2 * Speed: 2 * Skills: 1 * Looks: 2 * Charisma: 2 Notes * Jackal is based on Toecutter from MadMax both in appearance and mannerisms. Gallery Jackal.jpg|In the 1986 Movie Jackal.JPG 34.jpg Jackal-concept.jpg File:Jackal.png ddjack13.png|Jackal in DD Hokuto no Ken (2013) Legends_ReVIVE_Jackal.png|Jackal in Hokuto no Ken: Legends ReVIVE (illustration) Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Nanto Sei Ken practitioners Category:Outlaws Category:Villains Category:Warriors